peter_pan_parodiesfandomcom-20200215-history
Proteus apologizes to Amy Rose
It was almost 11 o'clock. Knuckles and his friends dropped off Amy, Tails, and Charmy at the Hodnicks' home. Amy and Tails got back in their pajamas while Charmy got back in his footy pajamas. Amy stopped by the window while Tails and Charmy said good bye and went back to bed. The Lost Boys stayed with Knuckles, because they were not ready to grow up. "Knuckles, thank you, for everything. Promise me you won't forget me, all right?" Amy asked. "I will not forget." Knuckles said, as Amy smiled. Then Knuckles sailed the ship away. "Goodbye, Amy!" he called, as he and his friends flew away. "Goodbye, Knuckles!" Amy called back, "And thank you very much!" And with that, she was overcome by sleep and slept at the window. It was 11 o'clock now, and Proteus and Giselle had just returned home. They freed Robespierre, Mewsette, and Jaune-Tom from the ropes, and they led them to the children's room. The cats meowed with happiness. Giselle smiled as she turned to Proteus. "Proteus, I'm so glad you changed your mind about Amy. After all, she's still a child." At the party, Proteus and Giselle had a chat, and Proteus agreed to let Amy stay with Tails and Charmy in the nursery for a while. Proteus yawned and said, "Pshaw, Giselle. You know I never mean those things. Do I, Robespierre?" "Oh, of course not." said Robespierre. Then he turned to Mewsette, saying, "Don't you agree, Mewsette?" "I think so." said Mewsette, "What do you think, Jaune-Tom?" "I quite agree with Robespierre." Jaune-Tom smiled. Giselle opened the door and gasped. Amy was not in her bed. "Amy?" She saw her by the window. Robespierre, Mewsette, and Jaune-Tom ran to her. "Amy, what on earth are you doing there?" Amy woke up and yawned. She saw Giselle, smiled and hugged her. "Oh, mom, we're back." she cried. "Back?" Proteus repeated. "All except the Lost Boys. They weren't quite ready." Amy said. "Lost Boys? Ready?" asked Proteus. "To grow up. That's why they went back to Neverland." "Neverland?" asked Proteus. "Yes. But I am." "Am?" Now, Proteus was confused. "Ready to grow up." Amy reminded him. Mewsette ran to a sleeping Tails and nuzzled his cheek, happy to see him again. Jaune-Tom pulled the covers over his torso. "Oh, oh! Well, my dear, all in good time." said Proteus, "After all, perhaps I was too hard on you, and I…" Amy ran to Giselle, who was tucking Tails in. "Oh, but, mom. It was such a wonderful adventure!" Amy said, "Angel and the mermaids and Knuckles the Echidna! Oh, he was the most wonderful of all! Why, why, even when we were kidnapped, I…" "Kidnapped?" Proteus gasped. Robespierre ran to a sleeping Charmy. He was happy to see him, too. He put his leg on the bed and stopped to listen what was going on. When it was over, he put the blanket over Charmy's leg and tucked him in. "Mmm-hmm. I knew Knuckles would save us, and he did! And we all called him the codfish!" Amy laughed, "Err… Dr. Eggman, I mean. And then we sailed away on a ship in the sky." "Oh," Proteus sighed, as he was getting tired. "Giselle, I am going to bed." Amy stopped by the window one last time. "Oh, mom, he really is wonderful, isn't he? See how well he sails the ship?" said Amy, as she looked out the window. Giselle turned to the window saw and saw something unusual. "Proteus? Proteus?" "Now what, Giselle?" Proteus said. Then he gasped. There was a ship flying across the moon. "Robespierre, Mewsette, Jaune-Tom, did you see…?" The cats meowed happily as they ran to the window to see. Proteus looked at the window and somehow smiled. "You know, I have the strangest feeling that I've seen that ship before," he said. "a long time ago when I was very young." Giselle smiled and hugged her husband and kissed him on the cheek. "Proteus, dear." "Dad." Amy smiled and hugged her adoptive father as they watched the ship in the sky. Chorus: When there's a smile in your heart There's no better time to start And so our story ends, but the story of Knuckles the Echidna and the Lost Boys still lives on. You see, all children grow up, all except one red echidna named Knuckles. Chorus: Think of all the joy you'll find When you leave the world behind And bid your cares good-bye You can fly! You can fly! You can fly! THE END Category:Fan Fiction